In Plain Sight
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Cal and Gillian are married and very happy. The Lightman Institute has gone from strength to strength - with Emily now working there. Can a madman from the past ruin everything? Can Cal keep his wife and best friend safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me*. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. All copyright belongs to the original writers and FOX Television.**

**Second Sight.**

Ben Reynolds walked into the Lightman Institute to see Heidi sat staring at the computer screen. It seemed the office PA/Receptionist was lost in her own world.

"Hi." He paused. "Heidi?"

"Oh hi." Heidi smiled up at him. "Are you ok? I didn't realise we were expecting FBI today."

"No." Ben sighed. "I haven't got an appointment." Heidi frowned, knowing Ben would rarely turn up unless he was expected. Or something had happened. "Is Foster in?"

"Not yet. She was taking Laura to daycare. Emily and Dr Lightman will be here any minute. Loker has gone to get coffee and Torres is in a meeting about her sister. Wont be in until later."

"I really need to talk to Lightman and Foster."

"What's wrong?"

"You guys keep records right?"

"Yeah." Heidi nodded. "Of course we do."

"How far do they go back?"

"Ben, what is this about?" Heidi frowned as she watched her friend look away.

"As I said. I need to talk to Lightman and Foster."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian waved to the toddler as she left the girl in daycare, knowing the girl would be well looked after but still hating the way she felt guilty about leaving her. She shook her head as she headed towards the car, knowing she had a full day ahead.

"Hi." She picked up her cell phone as she slipped into the car. "Heidi? I'm on my way." She frowned, not liking the way the younger woman sounded. She knew the woman well enough to know she was worried. What she didn't know was why. "What's Cal done?"

"Nothing." Heidi answered. "Please, just get here as soon as you can. Ben is here and needs to speak to you both."

"Ok." Gillian hung up, wondering what was so important Ben had asked Heidi to call her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning luv." Cal pushed the door to the Lightman Institute as Ben and Heidi turned to him. "Welcoming committee? What do I owe this honor? Emily, luv. Give us a minute."

"I work here now too." Emily sighed. Cal raised an eyebrow as the new office junior shook her head before walking away.

"Ben?"

"I need to talk to you and Gillian. Together."

"She wont be long, dropped the baby off by now." Cal frowned. "What is so urgent you turn up 'ere before we've got in the front door?"

"I'd rather wait until Gillian is here." Ben repeated. Cal narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I'm here. Traffic was awful. Ben? Cal?" She looked from one man to the other as Ben seemed more relieved to see her than he ever had before. "What is it?"

"Dunno Luv." Cal sighed. "He ain't said anything yet."

"Can we go in your office?" Ben asked, hoping Gillian would be the more sensible one.

"Tell me what is going on." Gillian decided she wasn't moving until she knew the facts. Her friend's body language radiated anger, fear and worry. She didn't like it.

"Do you remember a case? A few years ago, before you had Laura."

"We had a few cases back in the day." Cal rocked on his heels.

"This was a nasty one. A copycat, a serial attacker. Blinded women."

"He attacked me." Gillian spoke quietly. "I was still with Alec then. The divorce hadn't come through." She folded her arms across her chest as Cal watched her. He hated the way she closed herself off when she was scared.

"Gil?"

"I'm ok." She smiled sadly. "Bad memories."

"I know Luv. Wasn't my favourite time either." He touched her hand as she bit her lip. "What about it?"

"He's escaped. He's out. Paul is out and we think he's looking for revenge."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N it's been a long time since I wrote anything for lie to me fanfiction. Let me know what you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me***

**Explanations.**

Gillian stared out of the window, apparently looking at the cars below. Cal sighed heavily, even from his vantage point in the doorway he knew she wasn't seeing what was in front of her. He knew she was seeing what had almost happened to her years earlier. How she had been almost blinded by the madman that had copied another psychopath. He shook his head sadly before walking towards her.

"Gill."

"How can he be out of prison? We have to contact Michelle. We have to warn her."

"Ben already has." Cal walked towards her. "And Eli and Torres have gone to collect Laura from nursery. He is not going to touch you again."

"I know." She turned to face him. "I know that Cal." She paused for a moment. "Don't."

"Eh?"

"Don't do that and don't play innocent." Gillian frowned slightly before turning back to the window.

"Gill." He wrapped his arms around her, inwardly cursing as he felt her tense in his arms. "Gill, listen to me. He is not going to turn up in our lives again. He isn't going to come anywhere near us or our girls."

"I wont let him." She narrowed her eyes. "And I know Zoe will need to know if Emily is in danger. We have to let her know. I know Emily isn't a baby anymore but she has to be kept informed. It's only right."

"Emily is not in danger and I wouldn't know how to get hold of Zoe until she comes back from France. This thing she's on takes months. I know she emails Emily now and again."

"Yeah." Gillian nodded. "It's a new branch of her law firm setting up. You know Zoe lives for what she does."

"Don't we all." Cal sighed. "Look, this isn't about Zoe or the others. This is about you and me and that psychopath." He held her gently by the shoulders. "He is not coming near you. Why there is breath in my body he is not coming near you or our girls."

"Cal, listen." She paused. "That is not what I am worried about. Yes, I hate the idea of him walking the streets. Yes, I hate the nightmares I still have and that all those women he attacked probably still have but I am not concerned about him coming after me."

"Then what?"

"You Cal. He's after revenge. He is going to come after you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still not mine**

**Revenge?**

"Revenge?" Cal shook his head, he knew Gillian really believed what she was saying but it just didn't fit with the MO they had of the psychopath. He had taken things one step further than his idol - people had died. He watched as his wife turned away from him.

"Don't you see it?"

"No." Cal answered honestly. "He is a sick man. Mentally we know he is a psychopath. You spoke to him yourself. It's insane to think we can assume anything about him."

"I know." Gillian folded her arms. "You know I still have nightmares? How does Michelle and the others cope?"

"Gillian." He touched her face gently. "I know." His thumb gently brushing against her face. "This is insane."

"He blinded so many women."

"You were nearly."

"I know. You don't have to remind me. But Cal, think about it." She watched, reading the change in emotions in his eyes. He was still convinced she was the target but she knew it was him. "You were the one who went undercover in the prison. It was you that spoke to his idol. It was you that gave the final evidence the jury heard in court." She covered his hand with her own.

"Yeah," Cal conceded. "Yeah it was. But he can kill me, do what he likes. It wont effect me."

"Well, it will me and our girls." Gillian snapped as she stepped out of his embrace. "Don't you get it? Cal."

"Yeah I get it but think about it. I've been beaten up more times than Loker has had hot dinners. I'm still 'ere. It's you. If anything happened to you or our girls. That." He looked directly at her, holding her gaze as tears filled her eyes. "That would kill me. So that's why it's you that's the target."

"Or Emily and Laura."

"No." Cal shook his head. "He wont go after kids, not his style. They can't fight back. Adults can. It's that he sees as the challenge."

"If he touches our girls." Gillian took a deep breath, folding her arms across her red dress.

"He wont. He wont get the chance to touch anyone else." Cal stated. "Not again."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben shook his head as Heidi searched through the seemingly endlessly full filing cabinet behind her desk. She was getting increasingly frustrated with the numerous files in the drawer.

"Heidi."

"It is in here." She stated as he kept her back to him. "Torres went through the files the other day. We looked at it."

"Where are they?" Ben checked his watch, knowing the younger members of the Lightman Institute would want to know exactly what was happening. Heidi shrugged her shoulders.

"They don't keep regular hours. No one tells me anything."

"You know that isn't true." Ben sighed. "I just thought they would be back from the nursery by now."

"Sorry." Heidi closed her eyes. "I."

"What is it?"

"I was followed. I am sure I was followed."

"What?" Ben was immediately on edge. She turned back to face him.

"I went to my sister's place last night. I had dinner with her and my nephew, Sidney. On the way home I am sure I was followed." She bit her lip. "It could have been him. It could have. He used to stalk his victims, didn't he?"

"Yeah." Ben nodded. "He did."

"I just thought I was being paranoid. I just."

"Hey." Ben walked towards her as she looked at the floor. Seconds later he was hugging her as she shook in his arms. Neither of them saw Eli and Torres walk in with Laura in Eli's arms.

"Why?" Heidi looked up as she heard the ever inquisitive toddler point at her.

"Why am I sad?" Heidi asked as the little girl stared at her before wriggling out of Eli's arms.

"Good question." Torres stated. "Why?"

"No reason." Heidi glanced at Ben before picking up the little girl and heading towards Gillian's office.

"There's a reason." Ben looked at the coupe in front of him. "And you need to know too. None of us are safe and I think we are running out of time. This guy wants revenge and he doesn't care how he gets it."

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N more soon. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Protection**

"Ben?" Heidi stared at her friend, suddenly more concerned than ever. It seemed the affable FBI agent was deadly serious. If Ben was so worried then there was a good chance they had something to be worried about.

"He's still dangerous." Ben stated. "He is no less dangerous than the last time we met him."

"So why now?" Torres asked as Loker looked on. "Why escape now? Why come back at us now?"

"It's five years since he was sent to prison." Gillian stated as she arrived in the doorway with Cal a few steps behind. Emily shook her head as she listened to the older members of the Lightman Group. She had been a teenager when this man had attacked Gillian.

"I was just sixteen."

"Yeah, and my job was to protect you. Still is." Cal stated. "You are not to get involved in this, Em. I mean it."

"I work here now. Same as Eli and Rhia."

"Emily." Gillian glanced at her husband, knowing he was going to hate having his family involved in the case but there was nothing he could do. "The best way to keep safe is to have an understanding of what we had to deal with. There are some files on my desk. Go read them."

"Gillian."

"She needs to know what we are dealing with. As Ben says, he is dangerous. I diagnosed him with psychopathic tendencies with delusions of grandeur." Gillian continued. "He has no conscious. No sense of how his actions affect other people. He only sought the attention of the man he idolised. When that man was killed there was no way of getting the approval of the man he saw as a mentor." Ben nodded.

"Yeah. And now he's out and he's angry and we are stood around here not doing anything." Rhea snapped.

"Torres." Cal looked at her. "You and Emily go through the files we have. Look for names other than his and Michelle that we may have missed, go through the CCTV from our car park. Loker, pull out everything related to the case and see if there are any ways we can find a chink in the amour. Did he love his mum? Did he have a best friend he would call on if he was in trouble."

"Ok." Loker ushered the other two out of the room.

"Heidi, stay here. Do not leave until Gill and I get back." He took Gill's hand. "Actually, put the answer phone on. Tell the world we are closed. And keep an eye on Laura yeah?"

"You want me to babysit?"

"I want you to stay here and be safe. I can't force Emily to listen to me but I heard you say that you were followed.

"I." She looked at Gillian as Ben closed his eyes.

"I know Laura is safe with you." Gillian sighed as Ben turned to the couple.

"And what are you two going to do?"

"Someone has to tell Michelle and his other victims. Someone has to make sure they have some protection even if I am the main target." Cal snapped. Gillian nodded before Cal dropped her hand. "And I have to do this alone."

"Like Hell." Gillian grabbed his shoulder. "You just asked Heidi to mind the baby. Where am I supposed to go."

"I dunno." Cal snapped. "If you hadn't noticed I'm winging it, 'ere Luv. I av no idea where this idiot is or what 'e is gonna do so don't expect me to be totally rational 'ere."

"OK." Gillian sighed. Her grip on his arm remained. "I'll tell you what we are doing. We, you and I are going to find Michelle and together we will tell her. You know having me around is the one way to stop you walking to your death and I would like our girls to have their dad around." She let go of his arm and marched out of the room, leaving Cal to follow behind.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Wherever you will go.**

Cal sat in the car, the keys in the engine he was reluctant to start the engine. Gillian sat next to him, waiting quietly for the car to start moving.

"Cal."

"You think he's out for revenge." Cal stated. "Luv, you are probably right. I've told Heidi to keep Laura here and Emily is going to be tied up with research. I made sure Eli and Torres know she is not to leave the building until we get back."

"I know." Gillian rested a hand on his leg. "We have to stop him. If Ben is worried enough to come to us with this then we know that it is serious. He killed people."

"He could have killed you." Cal turned to her, his eyes boring into her. "You know that. I wanted to kill him, how I didn't I'll never know."

"We weren't even together then."

"Doesn't mean I wasn't in love with you." Cal answered honestly. "I wanted to kill him because he scared you. Because he put his hands on you."

"I know." She stared at him. "But you didn't, because you are better than him. Now come on."

Cal nodded before starting the engine. It was time to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This guy was a copycat?" Emily looked up as Torres walked in carrying two mugs of coffee. The video Eli had started analysing in the background the only noise in the room.

"Yeah." She answered. "Only, this guy. He killed people too. If your Dad and Foster hadn't got there in time another girl would have died."

"But this guy, he was the husband of one of the original victims? I mean how can you do that?"

"He was and is a very disturbed individual. Your Dad went undercover in the prison to talk to the guy, see why anyone would want to copy him. Seems he hadn't been encouraging anyone to copy him. He seemed pretty pleased that he was being copied by someone. And that they had taken it a step further. GBH to murder is quite a step."

"And this guy went after Gillian? Why didn't I know about this?" Emily's eyes widened even further. Eli turned from the monitor as Torres fell silent.

"Yeah, he did." Eli watched as she blinked back a tear.

"And you weren't told how bad it was because it happened when you were fourteen. The last thing you needed was to be told some psycho had wanted to kill your Dad's best friend." Torres watched as Emily frowned. "Giilian was married to Alec back then. Your Mom was still around this place."

"I was old enough to know."

"Your Dad wanted to protect you. Gillian and your Mom wanted to protect you." Eli started. "Think about it. If you had been them. Would you would want a fourteen year old girl knowing there was a man out there who wanted to blind people? That took some sick pleasure in it? Because if I had a fourteen year old kid back then there is no way I would want them to know." He glanced at Torres who nodded. "You didn't tell Ava did you?"

"Hell no." Torres pulled a face. "No way she could deal with that news now, I don't think I can."

"And now this guy is out of prison." Emily looked at the photos. "He's actually able to walk the streets and no one knows what he has done. What he is capable of."

"We know." Torres sipped her coffee. "We know and we will stop him. Now come on, help me with this." She nodded to the files as Emily narrowed her eyes, more determined than ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jenkins played me." Cal stated as they drove through the city. Gillian kept her eyes on the road in front of them. She had warned him at the time. The man had craved attention and she had railed against them giving him the attention he thought he deserved. "I know that, you could have been killed."

"But I wasn't. And I wont be this time." She glanced at him as he drove. "You know I can look after myself. You have to be careful."

"Yeah Luv." He turned the corner into the prison car park. "I know." He parked the car and killed the engine, aware his wife was watching him.

"Don't"

"What?"

"Don't shut me out on this." She watched as he narrowed his eyes slightly. She knew there were very few people that could read Cal Lightman and she was one of them. At the moment he was radiating fear, anger and something she couldn't quite get her finger on.

"I don't mean to."

"Then don't." She touched his hand as he looked at her. In the distance a photolens snapped away. Neither of them noiticed the camera recording their journey to the prison doorway or the man taking the pictures.

xxxxxxx

A/N more soon. Please review


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer - not mine**

Bang!

"Well that was a waste of bloody time." Cal snapped as he headed back to the car. The early evening sunshine causing him to squint as he walked along. The anger bubbled off him in waves. "Call himself a prison guvna."

"Cal."

"No idea what the bloody 'ell half the inmates are in there for." Cal continued to rant and rave as Gillian stared at the car. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Her stomach lurched as she realised what she was looking at.

"CAL!"

"What?" He pressed the button His eyes finally seeing what she was worried about. Seconds later the car exploded. Cal fell backwards as the force threw him from his feet, landing heavily he turned to see Gillian laying face down a few inches from where he lay.

"Oh God, no." He pushed himself up onto his knees ignoring the searing heat and pain as he reached her. Gillian remained motionless on the Tarmac. "C'mon Gill. C'mon luv." He reached out, pulling his hand away as he felt the hot sticky fluid seeping from her hairline.

"Don't do this." He gently turned her as sirens pierced the air. "Don't you dare do this, Gill. Not to us. Not to our girls." He kissed her forehead gently as he rested a hand on her chest, praying to a God he had long given up on.

"Hey." He pulled back as he felt rather than heard her whisper against his skin.

"Help is coming. You were right. You hold on." He watched as her eyes fluttered closed. "No. Do not close your eyes! Gillian c'mon."

"Ok." She breathed as paramedics rushed towards them. Cal reluctantly stepped aside while paramedics worked and fire crews dealt with the inferno. He smiled slightly as an oxygen mask and c spine collar were placed on Gillian's broken body. In that moment he knew. He just knew. Nothing was going to stop him from finding out where Paul was. Nothing was going to stop him finding justice this time.

Xxxxxx

Emily picked up the file in front of her as Eli rested a coffee mug on the edge of the table.

"You ok ?"

"Yeah." She looked up to see her friend watching her intently. "I'm ok."

"It's a lot to take in."

"Gillian could have been blinded. He could have killed her." Emily sighed.

"But he didn't." Ria stated. "And we stopped him once." Her dark hair fell forward as Emily nodded. Eli smiled at her, keen to show the young girl that they could beat the psychopath once and for all.

"All the women attacked fitted a profile." Emily stated. "The victims were all in their 30's when Jenkins started."

"Yeah." Ria frowned a little.

"Then when Paul attacked people there was no profile. All victims were women. Some in their late teens others older."

"So?"

"How do we track him this time?" Ria and Eli fell silent. They knew she was right.

Xxxxxx

Heidi blinked back more tears as the phone on her desk sprung into life. She felt sick as she thought about what could have happened to her. Ben tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear before answering the phone.

"Slow down." He frowned. "Lightman listen to me. Slow down!"

Heidi frowned as she watched.

"Ok, ok. How is she? I'm on my way. I'll tell Emily." He ended the call, knowing Cal was slowly crumbling on the other end of the phone.

"Dr Foster?"

"Gill's in the ER. She's injured badly. They're prepping her to go to the OR."

"Is it him?"

"I dunno" Ben paused "If it is, he's just upped the game."

Xxxxxx

A/n more soon


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**No More Games**

Emily practically ran from the car through the hospital to where her father was waiting. Ben flashed his FBI badge as he followed her. He knew the young woman thought of Gillian as a second mother, there was no way he was going to stop her finding out what had happened. Turning a corner he watched as Emily paused. Feet away from her Cal sat with his head buried in his hands, facing the floor.

"Emily."

"Last time I saw my Dad like that, Grandpa had died." Emily felt the tears spring to her eyes. "I."

"Go on." Ben gently pushed her forward as Cal looked up. Seconds later she was in his arms.

"Hey, Sweetheart." He hugged his oldest daughter. "Hey, it's ok."

"Don't." Emily pulled back. "Don't do that. I can read you as well as anyone else. It is not ok. Someone blew your car up."

"I know."

"What did the docs say?" Ben asked as Cal and Emily sat down.

"Ah." Cal paused. A young woman carrying a toddler walked past with a nurse. Once they were out of hearing range he ran a hand over his face. "He didn't say much. I wasn't expecting him to. Gill needed him seeing to her, not out here telling me what's what." Emily nodded, desperate for her father to get to the point.

"She's going to be ok?" Ben asked. He watched his friend shrug his shoulders.

"Dunno. That's the honest answer. Sorry, Emily luv but it is." He paused. "The doc said she had blast injuries. Head injury and possibly some internal bleeding. They took her for a CT scan and found that she was bleeding into her abdomen from the force of the blast. She was nearer the car that I was. I was too busy shooting my mouth off."

"Dad." Emily blinked. "This is Gillian. This is important."

"I know." He got to his feet. "Don't you think I know that. Woman is the love of my bloody useless life."

"Dad."

"She's in the OR now. They're cutting her open to find out where she is bleeding from. If they can stop it, then great. If they can't." He let the end of the sentence fall away from him as Emily looked away, tears rolling down her face.

"Not her." Emily stated. "Not Gillian. She's stronger than this. She's got the Lightman Institute back on track, she's got Laura and you." Emily paused. "She isn't going anywhere."

"She's got you an all Luv." Call wrapped an arm around her. "She loves you to bits. You know that, yeah?"

"Yeah." Emily let her father hug her as Ben stepped away to answer his cell phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emily was right." Ria stated as she threw the file back on the desk. "We don't have a clue where to start." Eli frowed slightly. "All those women that were injured, that were maimed are not going to want to talk to us."

"Can you blame them?" He sat opposite her. "I wouldn't want to go back there if I was them. Then Paul, he did what he did. A copycat. Sick isn't the word."

"No." Ria paused. "Do you think he blew up Lightman's car? That is was him who put Foster in the hospital?" Eli nodded as Ria swore.

"I'd bet the house. If I owned a house." Ria smiled slightly.

"So, what now? He comees after us and we just take it?" Ria narrowed her eyes. "We just let him pick us off one by one? He knew we were working this case. He knows we know Lightman and Foster have been followed, that Heidi had the witts scared out of her. There's no way we can just sit here and take it."

"So we don't." Eli watched. "We don't play his game anymore. We find this guy and we stop him. Once and for all."

Ria nodded as Eli lifted the mug of tea to his lips. She knew he meant well and that he was right but she had no idea how they were going to stop him.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review. More soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**OnlineDisclaimer not mine**

**Positive?**

Eli drained the last of his coffee as Torres looked over the top of her computer. She was worried sick, Foster had always been the heart of the Lightman Group. She had no idea what would become of Cal or the Institute if she didn't recover.

"How can you be so positive?" She snapped. Eli shrugged his shoulders.

"The certainty of probabilities."He answered. "We stopped this guy once. He made a mistake before. He will again."

"Yeah." She lifted her own cup. "The only thing is, we need to stop him before anyone else gets hurt."

"Yeah." Eli sighed, knowing she was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal stared at the floor, counting the tiles for the hundredth time. He felt he knew every inch of the cracked and stained tiles. Emily sat next to him, almost dozing. He knew the young woman was as worried as he was. It was just that he hated feeling useless.

"Dr Lightman? Emily?" Both snapped their eyes to the dark haired woman in a nurses' uniform in front of them. "I'm Nancy, I've been looking after Gillian while she was in the Recovery Room. We've just moved her to the ICU. The doctor asked me to tell you he'll be along shortly."

"Thanks." Emily recovered first.

"She's alive." Cal almost breathed the words. "Alive?"

"Yes. She's alive." The nurse smiled at him. "The doctor will be along shortly. As soon as she's settled. Cal nodded, aware that they didn't really anything more than when they had arrived. Knowing she was alive was enough. Emily touched her father's arm, unsure if he really understood what the nurse was telling them.

"She made it out of theatre, Dad. Gillian made it to the ICU." Cal nodded once.

"Yeah. She did." He squeezed Emily's hand. "Yeah she did."

######

Ben walked through the Lightman institute determined to speak to Heidi before she left for the night. He hated the thought of his friend bring frightened by the monster that had ruined so many lives. Heidi sat facing the computer with Laura sat on her lap.

"Hey." She looked up.

"Ben!" Laura clapped her hands as he approached her.

"We're watching In the Night Garden." Heidi smiled. "I found it online. It's the in thing with preschool kids in the UK." Ben nodded. "Any news?"

"No new sightings, he's gone to ground."

"Torres and Loker are drawing blanks." She looked away as Ben swore under his breath. "He's going to kill again,isn't he?"

Ben nodded. "It's likely." Ben sighed.

Xxxxxxx

Cal stepped into the small room,trying not to focus on the machines surrounding Gillian. The rhythmic beeps of the monitor reminding him she was still alive.

"You scared the living daylight out of me." He sat next to the bed as he spoke, a young nurse quietly leaving the room as he spoke. "Wake up,please Gillian. I don't work without you. I can't do this without you." He closed his eyes, silently praying to a God he was certain had given up on him years earlier. "Please Gill, come back to me." Tears ran down his face as he tried to make sense of everything that had happened.

Xxxxxxx

A/n more soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Revenge**

Cal sat at Gillian's bedside, focused totally on her. He knew she would be stronger than he was, that she would fight to get back to him and their girls. He flinched slightly as Emily arrived in the room and sat next to him.

"Dad, you look like Hell." Emily watched him shrug his shoulders. "I called work. Eli and Ria are going through all we have on this guy."

"Good."

"It isn't going to help though." Emily sighed. "He's changed his MO. He didn't set out to blind Gillian. He set out to kill." Cal tensed at her words, knowing his twenty year old daughter was right. She had always been more perceptive than he had. He had put it down to Zoe being her mom and her being brought up by them both. She certainly had her mother's nach of getting straight to the point.

"He's dangerous. Always has been."

"Yeah. He's an egotistical. Misogynist." Emily recited the words she had read in Gillian's reports from years earlier. "Dad. I need you to listen." Cal turned to face her, suddenly she had his undivided attention.

"Gillian was the target but I don't think she was the only one."

"He probably wanted to kill me an all." Cal agreed. "I swear, Em."

"Listen to me." Emily held his gaze, glad that her stepmom was heavily sedated for the moment. "He intended to kill you and Gillian but he knew the bomb probably would be recognised and maybe even diffused before it blew up."

"Go on."

"When Ben dropped me off here earlier I met the nurse who has been looking after Gillian. She told me someone had sent flowers. I left them outside."

"Flowers?" Cal narrowed his eyes. "Only the Terrible Twosome and Ben, Heidi and us know she is here."

"No, someone else does." Emily watched as realisation dawned on her father.

"Him."

"Yes. Him. There was a card. I left the flowers outside. Here's the card. You know all flowers have different meanings. Different associations."

"Do they?" Cal was more focused on the small card Emily pulled from her jean pocket. "The sick son of a..."

"Hope she's better soon. Can't wait to _see_ you both again." Emily recited the card. "Dad, the flowers that he sent were Lillies and Orchids. Do you know what they mean? What they are traditionally used for?"

"What?"

"Death. They are used a lot in funerals, cemetaries and the like. Dad. He's just threatened you and Gillian again. He's going to try again. This guy is Hell bent on revenge."

Cal nodded, he could see what she was getting at. The small card would be considered innocent had it been sent by a family member or friend but with the connotations Emily had pointed out there was no way it was innocent. He knew she was right. It was still going on. It was still an active threat and they were all in danger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eli threw his pen across the room as Torres walked in carrying two take out coffees.

"Temper, temper." She handed him the cardboard cup. "I'm guessing you are not having any luck." She tucked her long brown hair behind one ear as she spoke. Eli narrowed his eyes.

"You are the prodigy, the so called natural."

"I am." Torres smiled as she took a sip of her cappuccino. "Drink your coffee, caffeine can help with concentration."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I read it one of those magazines you buy and never read." She sat down as he got up to retrieve his pen. "Heidi was followed. The day before all this started she was followed home from work. That fits with this psycho's way of doing things. He stalks his victims and then attacks. The car bomb isn't like him. Not personal enough. This guy likes to make it personal. It's about power."

"Maybe he realised he couldn't take on both Foster and Lightman."

"Maybe. But maybe it was intended to divide and conquer. We all know Cal Lightman does not work without Gillian Foster at his side. Too reckless, he needs her to rein him in. Keep him semi-sane at least." Torres leant forward, clearly caught up by her idea. "He's going to make contact again. Foster was right. She is not the target. Just an inconvenience he wanted to get out of the way. " Eli fell silent. He had always respected and liked Gillian, more so than his other boss. The idea that someone would see her as a minor annoyance to be removed made him feel sick.

"So?"

"So Cal Lightman is the target. He blames him for his arrest and subsequent imprisonment. This is about revenge."

"Yeah." Eli looked up as Heidi and Ben walked into the office. Laura toddled along holding Heidi's hand.

"Hey." Torres looked up at the three new arrivals.

"You guys are right." Ben stated. "I've been talking to other agents and we think we know where this guy is." He began as the door to the office swung open so fast it almost slammed off its hinges.

"Good." Cal nodded as all eyes fell on him. "Emily is with Gill. He sent 'er flowers. Can you believe it? I am sick to the back teeth of waiting around for this nonce to start again. 'e wants a fight. Well, e bleedin' well 'as one."

Torres and Eli exchanged glances as Cal spoke. Ben raised his eyebrows as Heidi picked up the toddler at her feet.

"Daddy!" Laura held her hands out for him as he spoke. Cal scooped her into his arms.

"In that case." Ben stated calmly. "We have a lot of talking to do. If we are doing this, then we are doing it right."

"I am doing this right, definitely. He's not getting away with this, Ben. Not this time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Thanks for reading, sadly real life and working full time while preparing to go back to Uni has got me tied up. Hope you are still enjoying the story. More soon.**

**Fighting Fire with Fire**

"Cal." Ben followed his friend along the corridors of the Lightman Institute. He was worried his friend was finally on the verge of self destruction. Cal Lightman was an insightful and intelligent man, but he had a blind spot. The people he loved. If they were in danger, his daughters, Gillian or anyone at the Lightman Institute his ability to see clearly, to read those around him was affected. "Cal, wait up." Ben tried again as they reached the door to Gillian's office.

"What?" Cal had lost none of the fire that had been evident when he arrived. "He attacked my wife. Ben. He tried to kill Gillian and me. You know I don't give a flying fart if something 'appens to me. But Gillian? My girls? This sick son of a bitch is going to pay for that."

"We said we'd do this right." Ben watched as Cal glared.

"Tell you what." Cal stared at his friend. "I meant what I said. He came after my people. So I fight fire with fire. If he don't like it then there is nothing I can do about that."

"You can't get yourself killed." Ben narrowed his eyes. "The girls, you know? Your daughters that you say mean so much to you. They need you."

"Ben."

"I am telling you the truth." Ben stated calmly. "When Gillian wakes up. When she is having nightmares and flashbacks, because I can guarantee you no one can face what she has and not have some sort of repercussions do you think she's going to be glad you got yourself killed? Or do you think you will be wanted? That she's going to need her husband?"

Ben stared at him as Cal began to process his words. He knew Gillian would never let the children or any of the Lightman Institute know if she was struggling. He took a deep breath, knowing he would have to tell Ben everything.

"He was at the hospital."

"What." Ben stated rather than asked.

"He was at the hospital. He knows Gillian is in there, he knows her room number. Sick sod even sent her flowers. Emily managed to get them before her. Here, the card that was in the lilies and orchids. Em says they mean death. Those flowers symbolise death."

"Yeah, I remember my grandmother telling me that." Ben took the card, frowning. "I can get this analysed. I'll call the bureau and the hospital. They have CCTV footage."

"He had them delivered."

"Ok, but we can trace that. And he's going to know that." Ben pulled his cell phone from his suit jacket. Moments later he was ordering extra security at the hospital. Cal sighed, relieved that his friend was taking him seriously.

xxxxxxxx

Emily stared at the monitor that was recording Gillian's blood pressure and heart beat. She knew her stepmom was a fighter but she had little idea if the numbers were good or bad. Biting her lip, she wished her mom was there to talk to her. Zoe was still in France, still only sending the occasional email. Taking a deep breath she began talking to Gillian, hoping a familiar voice would get through the barrier keeping Gillian in another world.

"Gillian? Gill?" She looked to see the older woman's eyes flutter open for a moment. Her hand began shaking as she fought the muscle relaxants the doctors had fed into her veins. Emily was on her feet in seconds. "It's ok. You're in the hospital. Dad is on his way. You are ok." She pulled the nurse call with one hand as Gillian seemed to spasm in front of her, the monitors bleeping furiously as she arched her back off the bed before a nurse ushered Emily away from the bedside.

"Emily, stay here." The nurse stated.

"No. What's happening?"

"Gillian is having a seizure. Common after head injuries as nasty as the one she had. Stay here."

"Ok." Emily's eyes widened as the doctor pushed a white milky liquid into her veins. "I'll." He paused. "I'll called my dad."

"Good idea." The nurse's Texan accent seemed to jar against the other american accents in the room. Emily turned and headed out of the room, praying her dad would answer his cell.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Short chapter. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Lie to Me*

Truth

"Dad." Emily tucked a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear as she spoke into the cell phone. "Gillian is sick, really sick. They're trying to stabilise her. It looks bad. She needs you here." Emily closed her eyes. "I need you here."

"Em." Cal walked past Ben as he headed out if the Lightman Institute. "What do you mean? Stabilise her? What happened?"

"Fit." Emily closed her eyes. "She was almost walking up. The her eyes rolled and she started shaking. The nurse said seizure. They wanna do a CT scan on her brain but she isn't stable enough yet."

Cal felt the panic rise in his stomach as he listened to his oldest daughter.

"I'm only a few minutes away Emily. I'm on my way." He ended the call as Ben reached him.

"Cal?"

"Gillian has got a lot worse. She might die." The words chocked him. "My Gill, she." He looked away, a mix of terror and anger clearly on display. Ben took the car keys from him.

"Listen."

"What?"

"Heidi is taking care of Laura. Loker and Torres have a profile building. You go to your wife. Because if she does die. If she does." Ben held his gaze. "You'll never forgive yourself if you weren't holding her hand."

Cal nodded before burying his face in his hands. He felt sick, terrified that he would lose her .

"You drive." He handed Ben the car key. "I can't." Ben nodded before taking the keys from him.

Xxxxxxx

"This guy." Eli looked up to see Rhia facing him. "I never really believed in evil before but now."

"Is this your ability to constantly tell the truth coming through?" She smiled slightly as Eli frowned.

"Yeah."

"He's extremely intelligent and very cunning." She began paving the room. "He knew the car bomb would divide us. If one or both of them had been killed or if things worked out the way they have then he has divided us."

"Turned our attention away." Eli paused. "You think?"

She nodded. "I really think Foster is still in danger. I really think that this psycho is going to the hospital."

"I'll tell Heidi to lock the door behind us, keep her and the baby here." Eli got to his feet as Rhia grabbed her jacket.

Xxxxxxx

Cal ran through the hospital corridors, desperate to get to his wife and daughter. He was terrified, a million different scenarios going through his mind. He couldn't be too late. He just couldn't be.

"Dad!" Emily called as he rounded the corner. He immediately pulled her into his arms.

"Em." He hugged her tightly. "You ok?"

"They said she's stabilised enough for her scan. They just took her. The doctor said I had to stay here"

"What doctor?" The nurse Cal recognised as Ellie approached them.

"Hi. Um tall, black hair. Seemed very stressed."

"Ok." Ellie paused. "She won't be long. You stay here." Cal watched her as the classic signs of fear, anger and confusion passed over her features. Emily noticed the same thing.

"What is it?"

"I'll be back." Ellie stated before heading towards the scan room. Cal frowned, one arm still around Emily's shoulder.

"Em. Stay with Ben." He stated firmly before jogging after the nurse. Ben ran a hand over his face before motioning for Emily to follow him.

Xxxxxxxx

"Airway secure." The anaesthetist stared. "Ready to transfer when you are." He pressed a few buttons on the machine he carried with him. "Ready?"

"Ready." The physician and nurse rolled Gillian gently onto her side before sliding her onto the scan table. The machine whirred into life as the scanner passed over her body. Moments later banging on the doors distracted the doctor.

"What?" He stepped into the corridor.

"That man is not a doctor." Cal pointed to the man wearing the green scrubs. "He's gonna," Cal lunged forward as the anaesthetist grabbed him.

"Dr Lightman!" The doctor yelled. Emily screamed as Ben pulled his gun.

"Step away from Dr Foster." Ben stared calmly. The man they now knew to be the killer stayed still.

"Move!" Ben yelled, releasing the safety catch from his gun. Cal freed himself from the younger man before barrelling into the man they had spent so long searching for. One punch to his stomach sent him sprawling as Ben read him his rights. Emily and the nurse stood dumbfounded as the venflon fell from Gillian's arm. Drugs continued to pump from the useless drip into the scanner as the nurse shut the machine off. Seconds later Gillian began to moan.

"Gill." Cal whispered as he rushed to her side.

Xxxxxx

A/n epilogue to come x please review


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Epilogue**

Cal stared out of the window as he listened to the doctor. He felt sick as he thought of Gillian laying in the scanner as the man that had already tried to kill her twice masqueraded as a doctor The young man in front of him had done nothing to lessen his fears.

"Dad." Emily began.

"I know Luv. I know." He smiled sadly. "How can anyone pretend to be a doctor? How can that happen?"

"We have so many temporary doctors, there must have been a mishap when the medical agency was called." The young doctor they now knew was called Steven sighed.

"No." Ben replaced his cell phone on the desk as he walked towards his friends and Steven. Emily stepped closer to her father. "No, it seems he has stolen the real doctors identity. The real Dr Smith is currently working for an aid agency in Syria. He isn't due back in the US until November. I spoke with his sister, Diane this morning."

"Dad." Emily started again. "It's over. He's going back to jail."

"Yeah." All eyes turned on the woman sat on the edge of the bed. "It's over. I'm going to be ok and we are not going to hear from him again."

"Gill." Cal sighed as he looked at his wife. Ben smiled slightly before ushering the others out of the room. He stepped nearer to her as the others left.

"Hey."Gillian held her hand out to him.

"This was my fault." Gill sighed as Cal took her hand. "It should have been me hurt in that explosion. It should have been me that ended up in here. Not you."

"Cal."

"I was too busy mouthing off, making sure everyone heard my argument. I should have been concentrating. I should have been looking after you." His voice dropped as Gillian raised her eyebrows.

"I am going to be fine." She glared at him defiantly. "And Cal Lightman, since when did I need a man to look after me? We are partners, we work together. You aren't expected to take any more risks than I do. I'm equal to you in this partnership and I always will me." Cal closed his eyes.

"Sorry."

"Stop saying that." Cal smiled as he felt her palm against his face. "Just let me do my job. Just don't try to wrap me up in cotton wool. We'll have other cases like that, but we will survive them. Like we always do." Cal smiled, turning to kiss her palm.

"No one can beat us, eh luv?"

"No Cal." She smiled as his lips touched her skin. "Not even when they hide in plain sight."

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N and that's all folks.


End file.
